


Dropping in at 3AM

by littledemon66



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Sneaking Out, Swearing, Texting, as always, craig has absolutely no impulse control, rip tweek's sanity, they're both 16, they're both stupid but that's why i love them, wholesome shit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledemon66/pseuds/littledemon66
Summary: Tweek texts his boyfriend in the middle of the night so Craig decides to swing by to say hello.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 197





	Dropping in at 3AM

**Author's Note:**

> Craig and Tweek are about 16 in this fic, so I like to think they've mellowed out. Craig isn't as allergic to communication now and Tweek is getting successful in life (because that's my shit).

Craig rolled over to face his bedside table, rubbing his eyes groggily. He heard his phone go off a minute ago. Everyone in South Park knew that Craig hated being texted when he was asleep, so whatever text he had gotten must have been important. He reached out to grab his phone, unplugging it from its charger with one hand, and pulled it under his sheets. When Craig turned his phone on, his eyes immediately squeezed shut from the blinding light. He opened his eyes just enough to quickly lower the brightness on his phone.

When Craig could finally see more than white light, he was bombarded with several notifications. If this was the damn groupchat Clyde forced him to join, he was going to commit some fucking felonies. As soon as his vision cleared, Craig saw Tweek’s contact name on every single notification. Now worried, he unlocked his phone and scrolled up to where his boyfriend’s texts started.

_ Tweekers <3: someone called coffee bean juice today at work (1:38am) _

_ Tweekers <3: and im still thinking about it (1:38am) _

_ Tweekers <3: i mean its sorta true???????? (1:39am) _

_ Tweekers <3: wait (1:40am) _

_ Tweekers <3: does that make tea boiled leaf water (1:40am) _

_ Tweekers <3: criag (1:41am) _

_ Tweekers <3: *craig (1:41am) _

_ Tweekers <3: the key to the universe (1:41am) _

_ Tweekers <3: i own it now (1:42am) _

_ Tweekers <3: what happens when we die (2:18am) _

Craig smiled at the nonsensical texts. Not that he’d ever admit it, but he always thought it was cute when Tweek texted him about whatever was on his mind.

_ tweek (2:20am) _

_ i love you but what the fuck (2:20am) _

_ Tweekers <3: sHIT (2:21am) _

_ Tweekers <3: i woke uou up didnt i (2:21am) _

_ Tweekers <3: IM SORRRY (2:21am) _

_ Tweekers <3: respomd olease (2:22am) _

_ Tweekers <3: youre nto mad at me are you?????? (2:22am) _

_ Tweekers <3: craig i can see tgat youre reafing my texts (2:23am) _

_ Tweekers <3: DONT HSTE NE PLRASW (2:23am) _

_ did you turn spellcheck off or something (2:24am) _

_ Tweekers <3: THATS NOT THE ISSUE HERE (2:24am) _

_ no babe im not mad (2:24am) _

_ want me to come over (2:25am) _

_ Tweekers <3: i (2:25am) _

_ Tweekers <3: its almost 2:30 in the morning (2:25am) _

_ whats your point (2:25am) _

_ you want me to come over or not (2:26am) _

_ Tweekers <3: no (2:26am) _

_ omw (2:26am) _

_ open your window please <3 (2:27am) _

_ Tweekers <3: oh jesus (2:27am) _

_ Tweekers <3: dont die (2:27am) _

_ i was planning on dying but ig ill postpone that since you asked (2:28am) _

_ Tweekers <3: . (2:28am) _

_ Tweekers <3: . (2:28am) _

_ Tweekers <3: . (2:28am) _

_ iM JOKING RELAX (2:28am) _

_ Tweekers <3: just dont die you dickwad (2:29am) _

_ no promises (2:29am) _

_ ill be there in 10 (2:29am) _

Craig dragged himself out of bed and grabbed his chullo hat and sweatshirt, which were haphazardly strewn on his table. He quickly threw his sweatshirt on and pulled his hat over his head. He swiped his headphones, shoving them into his pocket, and quietly cracked his window open. He waited a moment to make sure that no one heard his movements. Then he opened the window enough so he could slip out. Craig climbed down from the window, letting out a sigh of relief when his feet touched the snow covered ground.

Craig untangled his headphones and plugged them into his phone, quickly calling Tweek. He put the earbuds in his ears and waited for Tweek to pick up. Whenever he snuck out to visit Tweek, the blond boy always panicked while waiting. Even though it was only a ten minute wait at most, Craig knew that his boyfriend always assumed the worst when he didn’t know what was happening. After Craig had walked in on Tweek having a panic attack when he didn’t respond to his texts, he fell into the practice of calling while he was walking.

“Dammit, Craig. Wh-What took you so long?” Craig heard Tweek say over the phone. He sounded worried, even though it had only been a few minutes since they last texted.

“Sorry, I broke my leg jumping out of my window.” Craig responded in his normal deadpan voice. As much as Craig loved Tweek, he would never pass up an opportunity to mess with him.

“GAH! YOU DID!?” Tweek started to panic. “CRAIG THIS IS WHY I DIDN’T WANTYOUTOCOMEOVER!”

“Just kidding.” Craig interrupted the other boy before things could escalate. “I’m on my way.”

“You,  _ ngh _ … You’re the worst.” Tweek muttered, eliciting a quiet laugh from Craig.

“Yeah, I know.” Craig agreed, walking at a brisk pace. He was only a few minutes away from Tweek’s house.

“Gnomes! Are the gnomes following you?” Tweek suddenly asked. Craig looked around him, scanning the area.

“Nope. No gnomes.” Craig replied. “Okay, I see your house. Your window’s open, right?”

“Of course it is!” Tweek exclaimed. “Just don’t fall.”

“Alright, I’m here.” Craig put his phone in his pocket, looking up at Tweek’s window.

When Craig saw Tweek poke his head out of the window, he raised his hand to wave. When Tweek saw him, he backed away from the window. Craig gave his boyfriend a few reassuring words and began to climb. Using the windowsills and small footholds on the side of the house, Craig managed to dangle from Tweek’s windowsill with both hands.

“Gimme a hand here, honey.” Craig rasped, feeling out of breath from the climb.

Tweek frantically opened the window to make the gap wider. Then he grabbed Craig’s forearms and pulled him into his room. As Craig took his phone out to end the call, Tweek closed the window quietly.

“Why the fuck are you even here, Craig!?” Tweek whisper-yelled, flicking the lights on. Craig looked over at the door to make sure no one would come in. Then he casually sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him.

“I wanted to see my boyfriend. Is that a problem?” Craig rebutted. Tweek indignantly sat down next to Craig, leaning into him.

“At,” Tweek checked his phone. “three in the morning? You could’ve seen me tomorrow!”

“Seemed like you wanted to talk so I thought I should drop in.” Craig answered truthfully. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

Tweek tried to formulate some sort of response but ended up speaking jittery gibberish. Craig waited patiently for his boyfriend to get his thoughts in order. He slung an arm around Tweek’s shoulders, hugging him closer.

Finally, Tweek began speaking proper English, and started to recount his day. Craig nodded along, absorbing everything that was being said. He interrupted sometimes to add his own thoughts, but let Tweek talk for most of the time. Half way through the story, Tweek and Craig had shifted so they were lying next to each other. When looking at Tweek, Craig couldn’t help but think of the progress that the blond had undergone.

When they were ten years old, Tweek was the oddball. He was twitchy, jittery, and erratic. Ever since then, Craig had helped Tweek overcome his coffee and drug addiction. Now that they were sixteen, the blond was no longer completely dependent on his parents’ coffee and was now taking good care of himself. Tweek was getting more sleep and drinking less crack-filled coffee. Sure, he was still jittery (which was part of the appeal in Craig’s opinion) but he had more confidence. At the end of the day, Tweek was getting better, and that was all Craig cared about.

“Craig, are you even listening to me?” Tweek shifted to lie on his side so he could look at Craig.

“Sure am.” Craig nodded. “You were talking about the lady that didn’t want sugar but complained that the coffee was too bitter. She seems pretty stupid.”

“Exactly! But when I told her to just add sugar, she bitched about how she was ‘on a diet’ or some shit! Like, if you’re on a diet, don’t drink coffee!” Tweek started to get agitated.

“Have I ever told you how I ruined a date at work?” Craig turned over so he was also lying on his side, rubbing comforting circles on Tweek’s arm as he quickly switched topics.

“You what!?” Tweek turned his head to look at Craig in surprise. He hadn’t told this story to anyone yet because it only happened a few days ago.

“Well you know I started working at Buca De Faggoncini a few weeks ago.” Craig started, settling on lying on his back. “So I was working my shift as usual and I saw this couple. They looked about our age but they were probably from out of town because I didn’t recognize them.”

“Who would want to come to South Park?” Tweek wondered aloud. Craig shrugged in response.

“So I went over to take their order because it’s my  _ job _ and the girl just stares at me the whole time with one of those gross straight people smiles. I ignored it because I’m supposed to play nice at work so I couldn’t tell her to fuck right off.” Craig smiled when he felt Tweek throw his arm over his waist possessively.

“You didn’t say anything!?” Tweek asked incredulously, eyebrows furrowed adorably. “Not even flip her off?”

“I didn’t feel like getting fired so I couldn’t say anything. But I gave that up when she tried to give me her number, so I finally told her that I was gay.” Craig sighed. “But then the craziest thing happened.”

“If you don’t finish this story, I’m breaking up with you.” Tweek threatened. Craig laughed, resting his hands under his head.

“Well, after I turned the girl down, the  _ guy _ looked at me and started flirting with me.” Craig continued. “Guess he was bi or pan, but the girl looked so mad at him.”

“Was he cute?” Tweek asked, tightening his hug around Craig’s waist. He had to smother a laugh at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Oh yeah, he was just my type. We went on a date yesterday and we’re getting married next month.” Craig said sarcastically.

“Craig…” Tweek warned.

“But yeah, after he started flirting with me, the girl got so mad. She just yelled at him for a little bit and left. Hopefully that was a first date and not a long relationship because I’m pretty sure I ruined it.” Craig finished. “I’m just surprised that they both thought I was cute enough to flirt with.”

“You’re super cute!” Tweek put his head on Craig’s chest. “But I’m the only one who can flirt with you.”

“You sure are, babe.” Craig let Tweek lay on him. “But you don’t even flirt. All you do is be cute.”

“Well, all you do is stand around and look kissable.” Tweek grumbled against Craig’s chest. “I don’t blame that couple for thinking you’re cute.”

“Kissable, huh?” Craig repeated, quite surprised that Tweek of all people thought that. “Not sure what you mean.”

“No, shut up!” Tweek clapped a hand over Craig’s mouth. “I didn’t say that!”

Craig softly swatted Tweek’s hand away, holding the hand in his own. The black haired boy hummed in agreement.

“Do you want me to stay the night?” Craig asked, staring at the ceiling.

“If you won’t get in trouble for it, I’d like that.” Tweek said. “I don’t think my parents’ll be too mad.”

“You tired, Tweekers?” Craig felt his eyes closing on their own, stifling a yawn. He glanced at the clock on Tweek’s bedside table.  _ 4:06am _ . “It’s four in the morning.”

“Four? Already!?” Tweek’s eyes widened. “I need to be up by eight!”

He quickly got out of bed and turned the lights off. Craig tugged his hat and sweatshirt off, throwing them on the back of a chair. He plugged his phone in to charge on a spare charger he had in Tweek’s room. Tweek had settled under the covers and waited for Craig to join him. The latter climbed into bed as well after making sure his phone was indeed charging. Craig pulled the covers over him, basking in the warmth.

“Goodnight, Craig.” Tweek mumbled quietly. He flipped over to his side to face Craig.

“Night, Tweek.” Craig rolled over to face Tweek and placed a goodnight kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. And Tweek thought  _ he _ was the kissable one. Craig let out a low laugh and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, drop a kudos and/or comment because I crave validation! I just want a crumb of serotonin--


End file.
